Optical technologies, combined with low-cost imaging tools and portable computing, offer opportunities to leapfrog the building of infrastructure to deliver effective screening, diagnosis and treatment options in low-resource environments. We are developing and testing such optical systems, and intend to examine the incorporation of this optically-based, see-and-treat methodology into standard practice. The role of the Instrumentation Core is to develop optical device technologies that can be effectively translated into clinical use and to provide critical support for a number of trials. We undertake instrumentation design and management, support existing instrumentation, and develop new low-cost devices in support of Project teams. Core C develops techniques and methodological models that can be applied in a research setting and that can help ensure more effective evaluation of optical device technologies, even in small pilot trials, prior to their application in more costly patient measurements. This Core also manages calibration procedures and processes and ensure performance verification and validation of devices used in clinical trials. The Instrumentation Core also works with Core B to update and maintain approximately 1.2Tb of spectroscopic data. Analyses of this data allow us to create more stable imaging devices, based on a wealth of information about variables in measurement. We will continue to develop and maintain research-grade multispectral digital colposcopes (MDCs), point-probes based on fluorescence and reflectance spectroscopy, a combined point-probe/MDC device, a low-cost and battery-powered diagnostic imaging aid (DIA), an in vivo confocal microscope, and contrast agents to enhance diagnosis.